Field
The present invention is directed to a boat lift and trolley assembly, and more particularly to an automated boat lift and trolley assembly with integrated electronic control and sensor system for moving a boat between a boat garage and a dock channel.
Description of the Related Art
Boat lift assemblies exist. However, there is a need for an automated system and method for moving a boat between a boat garage for storage and a dock channel.